1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothbrush head, especially to a toothbrush head comprising a head base made of a rigid material and a head frame made of a soft material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional toothbrush head comprises a rigid substrate with multiple sockets and bristles, wherein the bristles are inserted in the sockets of the rigid substrate. As a user brushes his teeth with the conventional toothbrush head, the bristles are inflexible when touching the teeth. Crevices between the teeth therefore cannot be cleaned by the bristles of the conventional toothbrush head, which results into growth of bacteria and lesions on the teeth.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a toothbrush head to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.